


The Mountain ( Tony Stark Whump with Story)

by EvilApril



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Angst and Feels, Arc Reactor, Arc Reactor Angst, Arc Reactor Failure, Arc Reactor Issues, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Tony Stark, Blood and Injury, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Feels, Carrying, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Family Feels, Feels, Gen, Head Injury, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Injury, Major Character Injury, Marvel Universe, Mystery, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Team, Protective Thor (Marvel), Steve Feels, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Team as Family, Teambuilding, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, Tony Stark-centric, Tony-centric, Whump, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilApril/pseuds/EvilApril
Summary: The Avengers investigate an old hidden Hydra base that has been off the grid for years, only now resurfaced. Deep within an icy mountain they uncover some horrible truths that should have remained hidden, and with an unknown foe hunting them, time is against the team while they attempt to unravel the mystery.





	1. German Storm

Snow pelted against the Quinjet, the wind rattling the metal box high in the sky. Through the glass just a grey blur, their trust in the digitality recreated hologram that sat in front of Barton as he piloted, battling against the storm. Natasha stood behind him, holding onto his chair as the jet rocked back and forth, being thrown around in the unforgiving sky.

“Why are we doing this again?” Barton called from the controls, already regretting his willingness to come along.

“You know why.” Steve firmly replied, not in the mood for joking around. The mission carried weight for Steve, an importance and seriousness he wasn’t sure if the others quite understood.

“Satellite images of the mountain, before the storm blew in showed no visible entrance or exit.” Tony informed the others as his iconic armour enclosed around him, his arc reactor beaming brightly as usual. The golden and red helmet staying concealed in his armour for now. Leaving the man behind the armour showing his face, his goatee trimmed to perfection.

“Is that all you’ve got Stark?” Steve was clearly agitated, he turned to Tony, arms now crossed.

“Is that all I’ve got?” Tony replied sarcastically offended by the accusation. “Cap I thought you knew me so much better?” Steve stared Tony down impatiently, he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

“Stark.” He simply said, managing to stay calm.

“Your no fun.” Stark began, disappointed with the Captains unwillingness to play along. “Scans picks up a large facility within the mountain, tunnels everywhere.” As Tony explained a projected hologram formed in between them of exactly what he described. Thor, Banner and Natasha gathered round. “There are a couple of ways we could get in, but with the storm there’s only one easy way left.” Tony pointed at a particular set of tunnels near the middle of the mountain, everyone’s eyes followed.

“Not too far from what looks to be the main area of the facility, with ease of access to what looks to be storage areas.” Tony clasped his hands together, too proud of himself.

“You want us to scale a mountain?” Banner asked concerned.

“No of course not, we’ll take the Quinjet in as close as we can and go from there.” Natasha and Banner looked to each other.

“You want us to jump onto a mountain?” Banner then asked, adjusting his glasses as he did. “In this storm?”

“Small jump.” Tony raised his hand, showing his thumb and index finger an inch apart.

“Are you Crazy?” Barton called from the controls, having listened to every word.

“There’s a fine line between genius and crazy but-” Tony attempted to reply before Steve cut him off abruptly.

“Everyone focus. We’re almost there.” Steve grabbed his shield, the red, white and blue shining in his eyes before he placed the shield in the harness on his back. Everyone fell silent for a moment, shocked by the Captain’s aggressive and unusual attitude.

“You heard the man, get yourselves sorted.” Tony ordered, running his metal covered fingers through his black hair. The jet again shock, everyone kept their balance.

“Tony.” Banner approached. “Do you really need me here, this place is abandoned, Hydra are long gone.” The name made the hairs on the back of Steve’s neck stand on end, even overhearing the word was enough to trigger something. Each letter just another layer of pain.

“I don’t want the big green for once, I want what you’ve got in there.” Tony pointed a finger at Banner’s forehead. “God knows what secrets Hydra kept locked up in this place, like I said before there seems to be a number of storage rooms.” Tony peaked his curiosity. “They were producing something here and we’re going to figure out what and why.” Banner nodded in approval, glad that the other guy wasn’t the one they wanted for once.

“And also, to find out why a signal has suddenly started transmitting from the facility.” Tony quickly added, as if it was a side thought.

“The place still has power?” Banner was defiantly surprised; the old war base being left to the mercy of frightening cold winters and time laying its destructive hand on everything. It was a miracle that the facility wasn’t lost to history.

“Maybe, I’m not sure. The signal was gone as quick as it appeared.” Bruce could see Tony’s mind working through his eyes, thinking about every small detail, piecing information together. “The signal was up long enough to be tracked.”

“We’re here.” Steve informed the others just before Barton could. Tony grabbed a coat from behind him, before tossing it at Banner. Their conversation being ended.

“Wrap up, you’ll catch your death out there.” Tony seemed to mock as his helmet formed around his face, locking him away from the outside world.

* * *

The wind burst into the jet as soon as the hatch began to open, the back of the jet lowering slowly. The force making even Tony take a step back, causing Thor to adjust his footing. The world that had now been opened to them was harsh and cold, the wind threatening to tear them to pieces, one by one. The mountain side that sat in front of them was rugged with sheer drops, leading to a painful death bellow. Even though it was blanketed with snow, it was only concealing pointed rocks, and bone breaking surfaces.

“To the right, there’s a man-made ledge.” Tony told the others, the mechanical tint to his voice something everyone was use too. The ledge was indeed man-made, not seeming to fit into the mountain, the strange ledge too flat and out of place to have formed naturally. With a quick scan, Tony could confirm that this was the entrance they were looking for.

“Thor you first, help the others.” Steve commanded, speaking loud and firm to stop his voice getting snatched up by the wind. “Barton get over here.” Steve called back to Hawkeye, who still was at the controls of the jet. Thor leaped to the ledge without hesitation, his long red cape trailing behind him as he made the meter gap. Landing with both feet firmly on the mountain side. Even with his seemingly perfect landing he called a warning back to his team.

“Careful, the ground is not stable!” Thor called through the wind.

“Natasha.” Steve nodded to the Black Widow. Again, an Avenger threw themselves from the jet, Thor there on the other side, ready to take her arm. Banner went next, hesitantly. But made it safe nether the less. Barton having put the jet on autopilot now stood between Steve and Tony.

“Need a push.” Tony joked. Barton turned to him as he fastened his bow over his shoulder.

“How about you take that armour off and make the jump.” He couldn’t see Tony smirk under his helmet, but Barton just knew Tony too well and smiled back. Barton was about to make the death-defying leap when the jet was knocked by a ferocious blast of wind, the stabilizers working overtime to even keep the Quinjet in the sky. Losing his footing, Barton made a poor attempt at a jump. Steve tried to grab at his arm, to pull him back. His hand coming in inches of the falling Avenger. The winds were like Ice against Barton’s face, his thin black coat doing nothing against the cold. Tony dove after his friend, without a second thought. He had a hold of the archer in moments, his boot jets activating to stop them falling to their deaths. The roaring of the jets echoing around the mountain louder than those of the Quinjet, the sound being carried by the wind. The mountain decided to reply, a rumbling coming from above as a large amount of snow shifted.

“Go!” Steve cried as he made the jump himself, the snow coming down fast. Crashing into the jet sending it spiralling down just as Tony and Barton made it to the ledge. Both having to make a dive for the cave the others had already taken shelter in. An explosion shook the very ground they stood on, the jet having crashed into the side of the mountain. The vison of shredded metal, flames fighting to stay alive against the relentless storm filled everyone’s mind as they regained themselves in the gloomy cave. Thick snow then tumbled all around them sending them scampering further into the cave. The mountain then swallowed them, snow and rocks sealing them in. Their only light source Tony’s arc reactor in the pitch black.

“Everyone alright?” Steve looked around, looking everyone in the eye, their faces lit up with the arc reactors light, some more than others depending on their distance away from Tony.

“We’re alive, that’s a start.” Tony said positively as he made his way down the cave, leaving the others in the dark. They followed behind before Tony stopped, a door blocking his way.

“You want to do the honours Cap?” Tony gestured to the door.

“This is no time for games Tony.” Steve replied harshly before storming passed him and kicking the door down.

“How do we even know this is a Hydra base?” Barton questioned as the dust settled and they proceeded through the door.

“That’s how.” Tony answered, his hand raised, the repulsor in his palm providing more light at a symbol above the two tunnel entrances in front of them. The red paint had faded but the Hydra symbol was still clear and too recognisable.

“Which way then?” Banner asked, his arms crossed and tight against his chest as he attempted to keep warm. His breath mist as he spoke, the cold stinging his lungs as he breathed.

“One on the right leads to the main facility, from there we can access a number of areas.” Tony informed as his eyes scanned the digital images of the tunnel lay out, being displayed in his helmet.

“What about the left?” Natasha asked before Steve could.

“Not sure, just seems to spiral down to a number of smaller rooms.” Tony took a second to reply, seeing if he could find out any more about the series of rooms.

“We go right first.” Steve decided, as the words left his lips he was already heading down the tunnel he had chosen. Walking straight into the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, found this story in my files almost fully complete, had completely forgotten about it. Needed a break from work so thought I would brush it off and finish it. Have been wanting to write for a while so hope you enjoy.


	2. Separated

The tunnel was narrow, the walls covered in a layer of clear ice, water dripping from the arched ceiling. Steve lead the group, Tony behind arc reactor lighting the way. The sound of his metal boots hitting the ground echoing down into the darkness, the mechanical wheezing of his armour being made to sound louder than usual. Barton was trying hard to not let the cold get to him, having went for a thinner coat to allow him more flexibility in movement. Regretting not wearing a thermal suit under his own like Natasha. Who at first glance appeared to be just wearing her usual streamline black jumpsuit, two pistoles strapped to her thighs and a knife concealed in her boot, the usual.

“Captain, any ideas of what Hydra would have been doing here?” Thor asked, the cold clearly not affecting him. Arms and muscles fully exposed to the elements, without any visible discomfort.

“Yeah, a few.” Steve replied, purposely wanting to keep his answer brief. The tunnel continued straight and true, not once changing direction. Another door then emerged from the dark, the blue light of the arc reactor revelling all.

“No heat signatures.” Tony told the others.

“Be ready anyway.” Steve ordered as he pulled his shield off his back. Barton knocked an arrow in his bow, Natasha took a gun from her side and Thor’s grip tightened on Mjölnir. Banner just watched on, hands in his pockets. Steve tried the handle on the door, to his surprise it clicked open. Pushing on the heavy metal, the door creaked slightly. The Avengers made their way in into the large room, eyes darting around trying to take everything in. beakers, vials and paper work littered the number of tables. A line of computers sat covered in a thick layer of dust at the front of the room. A tattered Hydra flag hanging from the high ceiling, walls made of metal. They were in a Hydra lab. Barton handed Natasha a simple small torch, keeping one for himself to guide themselves around the room.

“What do we have here.” Tony said out loud, as he took in every detail, not knowingly edging his way over to the old computers. Natasha already had her hands on a file and was flipping through it, Banner kept close, trying to read over her shoulder.

“You know German?” He questioned as he watched her eyes scan the German text.

“Ja bitte.” Natasha answered in German, the words rolling off her tongue with ease, her accent perfect.

“Steve.” Tony beckoned Cap over. He soon stood next to Tony staring down at the computers.

“There all covered in years of dust.” Tony stated the obvious.

“So?”

“Except this one.” Tony pointed at the computer dead centre. The key board had clearly been used, the monitor wiped clean with a hand.

“But how can this place still be powered?” Steve asked, things not seeming to make sense.

“Let’s find out.” Tony stepped out of his armour, instantly regretting it as the cold snapped at his skin. His black Jeans, dark blue and white sleeved t-shirt doing nothing against the bitter cold. With the press of a couple of keys the monitor sprung to life, green German text darting across the black screen before coming to a halt, the cursor flashing frantically waiting for input.

“Does it say, ‘Hail Hydra’ by any chance?” Tony joked, not understanding the language.

“It wants a series of number.” Steve replied, the rest of the text not making much sense to him, babble mainly about their idea of a better world.

“Any clue to what them numbers might be?” Tony asked, hoping that he can get back in his armour any time soon. Steve shook his head after reading the message on screen again.

“Ok then.” Leaning over uncomfortably Tony’s fingers went to work on the ancient keyboard. As Tony’s fingers worked numbers danced across the old monitor, the computer would then reply with its own string of numbers. The digital conversation went back and forth for a couple of minutes until Tony stood straight in victory.

“This is the list of documents I could recover.” Tony arched his shoulders back, stretching his tensed muscles. Steve got in closer, reading the list that Tony had provided.

“Open the third one down.” Steve demanded more than asked. Tony did as he was told, not before giving Steve a glare. The file was opened, and more lines of green text came on the flickering screen.

“They were doing experiments here weren’t they, on prisoners of war?” Steve didn’t look at Tony. “Them small rooms down the other tunnel they’re cells, aren’t they? Doesn’t take a genius to figure that out.”

“He’s right.” Natasha interrupted, throwing down an open file on the keyboard in front of them. The pages they could see showed solider medical files, names they had gotten off their dog tags, the condition of the soldiers. Even photographs.

“They were trying to recreate the super solider serum, using American soldiers as Guinee pigs instead of wasting their own men.” The others listened closely.

“How many?” Steve suddenly asked, his eyes on the file in front of him. Natasha wasn’t sure what he was asking. “How many died?” He clarified.

“Steve there’s cabinets filled with these files.” There was sympathy in her tone, the other Avengers could see the subject was upsetting for the Captain. A sudden noise then startled the Avengers, an echo coming from down another tunnel at the other end of the room. Tony immediately stepped back into his armour, the others readied themselves.

“Someone’s here.” Steve informed the others.

“That could have been anything.” Barton argued, bow ready, arrow waiting to fly.

“Then let’s go find out.” Again, Steve lead the way, the others followed.

The tunnel seemed to go on forever, and not another sound was heard, the noise now seeming to be more like nothing the further they walked. They immerged in to what seemed to be section of the facility that was under construction, an extension that was never finished.

“This place was funded well, they must have been getting somewhere with their experiments.” Tony deduced, as they approached an unusual edge. Peering over they found a deep, seemingly endless square pit.

“Why dig straight down?” Steve questioned, being careful as the dirt under his feet was uneven.

“The cells are right under us.” Tony noticed, now understanding the scientists simply wanted easy access to their experiments. “Must have been trying to build some sort of lift.” An explosion suddenly took everyone off guard, the floor falling out from under them, the ceiling high above already caving in. They fell, dirt, rock and metal following them down. Tony thought fast, his boot jets coming to life. They did nothing to stop the massive metal beam that crashed into him, sending him down with the others.

* * *

Before Steve’s eyes opened he could feel a heavy weight pinning him to the floor, face in the dirt, his breathing was restricted. His eyes snapped open, dust and dirt covered his face. He coughed on the thick air. Darkness his only company. With all his strength he put his hands underneath him, gritting his teeth he pushed himself up. His arms about to give under the weight Steve took a risk and rolled to the right, hoping to get out from under what held him down. Luckily the quick thinking paid off and he was free, there was a loud thud of what held him down hitting the floor. In the dark Steve pulled off his helmet, he could feel blood running down the back of his neck. His hand investigated and found a deep gash right on the back of his head.

“Avengers!?” Steve coughed out, dust in his throat. There was only the sound of rocks still settling. With his hands out in front of him, Steve attempted to find a lay of the land. In doing so he revelled a light, a dim flickering blue light.

“Tony!” Steve cried as he began digging his friend out. He could see his own hands now, filthy and covered in cuts. His breath was snatched from him, fear stunning him for a moment. He stared down at a large piece of metal imbedded in Tony’s chest plate, half of the shredded metal cutting into the arc reactor.

“Tony!” Steve called again, this time he got a groan in response.

“What happened?’ Tony sluggishly asked, not yet knowing the trouble he was in.

“I don’t know, help me get your helmet off.” Steve was already moving all rubble away from his head, the helmet then retracted, revelling the genius. With the flickering of the arc reactor Steve could see blood coming from a cut in his temple, most likely from the impact. Steve wasn’t sure how far they fell. Tony blinked rapidly, trying to stay awake.

“You’ve got to stay awake Stark.” Steve ordered having noticed, his hands hovered around the sharp metal sticking out of Tony’s reactor and chest plate.

“I need to get out of this armour.” Tony mumbled, he had seen the metal, he had noticed his dying arc reactor. The armour was now just wasting precious power. Steve’s hands wrapped around the metal sticking out of Tony, he looked to his friend, looking for his permission for him to proceed. The small nod was all he needed, and he wrenched the metal free. A cry of pain made his eyes widen, blood stained the end of the metal he had just pulled free. Tony’s eyes began to roll back into his head, Steve tapped on his face preventing him from passing out.

“Tony stay with me, help me get this off.” Steve stayed as calm as he could, looking for a way to release Tony from his armour. Suddenly Tony’s armour opened up, revealing the extent of the damage. Blood stained Tony’s top, the arc reactor sparking and threatening to go out. 

* * *

A cry of pain woke Bruce, he jumped up, surprisingly unscathed, and surprisingly not green. However all he could see was a never-ending abyss. He stumbled on the uneven surface, but quickly picked himself back up.

“Hello!?” He called out, he didn’t care who replied. Dust irritated his eyes, causing him to scrunch them, using one hand to brush the dust away.

“Hello!” He shouted louder, panic starting to set in.

“Banner?” He heard Thor reply from somewhere in front of him.

“Thor, where are you?” Thor’s answer came in the form of lightening crackling gently around his hammer. Giving them sight. Thor got to his feet behind some large metal beams.

“I’m here my friend.” He reassured as he slipped through a gap in the beams that stood in his path. His cape was torn, now half its length, his long hair was filthy.

“The others, have you found the others.” Banner spat his words out, just wanting to hear good news as he scrambled over to Thor.

“Not yet Banner.” Thor replied, trying to keep positive, helping Banner to calm himself. If the god of thunder was not panicking, then he too could remain calm.

“What even happened?” Banner questioned, still trying to get dirt off his face.

“Some sort of explosion took the ground out from under us.” Thor informed him, already looking for a path out. Moving his free hand around, pulling at loose rocks.

“We might have triggered an old failsafe, but again how would it still work after all these years?”

“Banner I can move these rocks, then we will find the others and you can ask Stark that very question.” Thor didn’t want to pretend he understood what Bruce was talking about, but he wanted to keep him calm. Even with the Hulk now being reasonably under control, he didn’t want to risk it in such a confined place, and with no sign of Natasha he wasn’t going to unleash the Hulk without a backup plan.


	3. Solider

Steve hauled Tony along, having pulled one of his friend’s arms around his neck. Steve’s other free hand holding tight around his waist, pushing him to keep moving. Even when Tony’s feet gave out under him. 

“Stay with me Stark.” Steve ordered, feeling Tony’s weight growing heavier against him.

“Yeah I’d love to stay in this dark cold cave with you.” Tony joked as his lip trembled, his long sleeve t-shirt not fighting off the freezing temperatures. The diming, flickering light of the arc reactor being their only light source, Tony tried not to cover it as he held his free hand against the wound in his chest. Bright red blood covered his hand, the cold forcing most of his blood to his vital organs, his heart growing weaker with each beat. He wasn’t sure how much longer he had left. Steve suddenly stopped, adjusting Tony in his arms as they came to another dead end. The dark grey rocks and dirt seemed to never end, the metal walls of the faciality now just being a distant memory. Gently Steve lowered Tony to the ground, his back leaning against the narrow cave wall. Frustrated Steve began ripping into the fallen rocks, splintered wood and shredded metal. A new dim light breached through into the dark cave, causing Steve to pull apart the rocks quicker. Steve stood breathing heavily, dirty yellow lights now graced their presence. Old metal cells stretched down on either side of him, some heavy metal doors wide open, others closed. Steve snapped himself out of the trance he had found himself in, in his mind he could see his fellow soldiers being dragged off to be tortured. He turned back to Tony, banishing the thought. He knelt by his friend, the yellow light behind showing him the extent of Tony’s injuries. Blood soaked his top, his hand covered in his own cold crimson blood as he tried to stop the bleeding. His eyes were closed.

“Stark.” Steve griped the genius’s shoulder, trying to bring him round. “Tony.” Steve rocked his friend slightly; his eyes did not open. Steve put two fingers to Tony’s neck, waiting in silence. He took a deep breath when he felt the weak pulse, he had not yet lost his friend to the mountain. “Don’t give up on me now Stark.” Steve commanded as he pulled his friend over his shoulders. Tony’s quite groan of pain was all the reply Steve needed, his hand tightening on his friends’ arm.

* * *

Natasha’s eyes open to find her hands swaying down in front of her, dim yellow lights above, an arm around her waist. Immediately she brought whoever was carrying her to the ground. The action lasting only a second, before she was on top of Barton. He fought back a cry of pain when he hit the ground

“Glad your awake.” He said through gritted teeth, small cuts and scratches covered his face.

“Sorry.” Natasha removed herself from Barton, getting herself to her feet before offering her hand to him. She then noticed the self-made sling Barton’s right arm was in. Strapped tightly to his chest with what remained of the coat he once wore. Barton took hold of Natasha’s hand, both working to get him to his feet.

“What happened?” Natasha asked, her eyes filled with concern.

“An explosion I think” Barton replied as he retrieved his quiver and bow from the ground. “When I woke up my arm was pinned, I’m pretty sure its broken.” Barton looked sadly down at his arm. “Found you knocked out not far away, took quite a hit to the head.” Natasha reached for her head, near the top she found her fingers touch drying blood, her hand moved down for her face and found dried blood on her top lip.

“The others?” She then asked, looking at her surroundings. A winding tunnel stretched out in front of her, an odd door here and there leading to who knows where.

“I thought I heard something earlier, a voice. Nothing other than that.” Barton adjusted his quiver and bow on his shoulder, doing his best with his one good arm.

“You sure it was one of them?” Natasha whispered her words, as if someone was listening. Barton met her eyes. “Someone has been here, turned the power back on. They must be looking for something.” Natasha remember the files she had found scattered on a table, all having been selected from a number of filing cabinets. All showed successful progress on creating the super solider serum.

“We need to find the others.” Barton replied, knowing Natasha was thinking exactly the same.

* * *

Steve couldn’t help but sneak a look into the open cells, each empty, apart from a pair of chains attached to the back wall. His attention quickly returned to Tony, he felt his breathing hitch, Tony even attempting to move.

“It’s alright Stark.” He assured, making his way down the corridor now more swiftly. He stood in front of what he hoped to believe the exit to the cell block, Steve pushed open the door, rushing through. What he found on the other side made him want to turn back, a massive room, filled with a number of surgical tables. The age-old blood still stained the floor. Old medical equipment lined the walls and surrounded the tables. Again, Tony stirred on his shoulders, this time determined to be put down. The pain in his chest getting to him. Unwillingly he laid Tony down on one the tables, trying to ignore the straps which had once been used to bind his fellow soldiers. He stood over his friend, watching as his eye burst open.

“Where are we?” Tony again asked, still as confused as before.

“Still in the Hydra facility.” Having nothing to wash his hands of blood and dirt, Steve didn’t want to touch Tony’s wound. Knowing nothing about the arc reactor didn’t help either, the only knowledge he possessed that it kept Tony alive. Tony lay, just looking up at the ceiling, the blood draining from face with each passing second.

“How are you feeling?” Steve took Tony’s wrist in his hand, checking his pulse.

“Peachy.” Tony joked, a smile on his face. Hiding his own concern of his condition with humour. Steve placed Tony’s hand on his wound.

“Keep pressure.” He told him, before attempting to heave Tony up onto his shoulders again. Tony pulled away.

“Cap just go, fined the others.” He urged, pushing Steve away with a weak hand. Steve just ignored him, trying again to lift him off the table. Again, Tony fought him off.

“Steve, there is no jet, there’s no way off this mountain.” Tony took a shaky breath, his breathing getting worse. “Not for me.” Steve was taken back for a second, the words hitting hard, the thought of losing anyone unbearable. He refused to believe it was even possible.

“No one is being left behind.” He replied firmly, making sure Tony knew it was a fact and a promise.

“Then go find the others, come back and get me when you’ve found them.”

“I’m not leaving you.” Steve didn’t want to listen anymore, this time forcing Tony over his shoulder, no matter what discomfort it caused the genius. Tony grunted in pain, tears forming in his eyes, the sting of the cold still attacking his skin. With a hand still against his wound, sandwiched between his chest and Steve’s shield on his back. His other hand hung limp, his eyes wanting to close.

“No one is getting left behind” Steve made his way across the room to another door. “Not this time.” He mumbled, his thoughts to the soldiers that we’re left behind and forgotten in this frozen hell.

* * *

“What was that?” Natasha stood stone still, Barton copying her, eyes slowly scanning in front of them. Taking in every detail, every shadow. The lights above them flickering ominously.

“Do we really want to know?” Barton questioned, even though he still carried his bow and quiver, he had no clue how he would use it with his arm in such a state. Natasha inched forward towards the sound, the long corridor still showing a number of doors, all leading to the unknown. They then heard the sound again, footsteps heading their way. Natasha and Barton’s eyes homed in on a single door, Natasha pulled her one remining gun from her side, having lost her other in the fall. The door flung open startling them both, Natasha’s gun armed and ready to fire. With her finger round the trigger, her head pounding and her vision slightly blurry. She fired.

Barton having to think fast shoved is bad shoulder into Natasha, knocking her to the side. Her gun fired, the bang echoing down the corridor becoming deafening. Barton kept back a cry of pain, hand clutching his right arm as he bit his lip. Natasha reclaimed her footing, standing straight once again.

“Steve.” She mumbled under her breath, her eyes wide, gun lowered. She had watched the door open, saw someone step through and had just fired, thinking her judgment was trustworthy as usual. As soon as she had pulled the trigger her heart stopped, the realisation of what she had actually fired at hitting her. Barton having noticed in time, having the quickest fought and acting on it had probably saved Steve’s life. He stood there still in the door way, having turned Tony away from the gun, putting himself between Tony and the bullet. Thankfully it never came to that, the bullet imbedding itself in the wall not far away.

“Steve I…” Natasha didn’t know what to say, never had her quick thinking or judgement failed her so badly before. Never had her actions almost taken the life of one of her friends. The unusual heavy footing had assured her it was someone unknown.

“I’m fine, but Tony he’s in a bad way.” Steve wasn’t shot, wasn’t harmed. He had accepted her apology before she even had a chance to say it.

“It’s his reactor.” He informed them, lowering Tony down to the ground, leaning the unconscious man against the wall. Natasha shook all thoughts of self-doubt from her mind, she had made a mistake, a mistake any human could have made. Both Natasha and Steve crouched by Tony’s side. Barton watching on from behind Natasha, worry clearly in his eyes.

“How long has he been out?” Natasha pulled her black gloves off before putting two fingers too Tony’s pale cold skin, his skin was so cold it stung her finger tips.

“I’m not sure, he’s been in and out of consciousness.” Steve answered quickly, each second seeming to be preciouses. Her hands moved from his neck to his chest, she peeled away the torn fabric from the wound and reactor. The wound still bled badly.

“We need to stop the bleeding.” Natasha told the others as her hands navigated around Tony’s wound. The arc reactor sparked and flickered.

“Even if we stop the bleeding, if the arc reactor stops…” Barton believed he was looking at a dead man, time just slipping away.

“We stop the bleeding his heart won’t be working as hard, therefor releasing some strain off the reactor.” Natasha tried to explain. She knew of the arc reactor and the basics of how it worked, with Tony not talking she was his only hope. “It will give us time.” Natasha’s eyes met Steve’s. He nodded, giving her permission to do what she could.

“Ok then, I think I might have something.” Barton lifted his quiver from his good shoulder, handing it over to Natasha. “Explosive arrow, inside there’s a flammable gel, a small amount should cauterize the wound.” Natasha took the arrow he spoke of from the quiver, her hands worked fast at taking the arrow tip apart with Barton’s instructions.

“Carefully remove the explosives from around the gel capsule.” Barton calmly instructed now kneeling next to Natasha. She did as she was told pulling the small thin strip of explosives from around a tiny cylinder. She put the dismantled arrow to the side, holding the gel capsule delicately between two fingers. “Now pierce the top and pour it into the wound.”

“Steve, I need to see his wound.” Natasha asked as she pulled a concealed knife from her boot. With two hands he took the two disconnected pieces of fabric above his wound and arc reactor, ripping them further apart to reveal the full extent of the damage. Still with Barton’s guidance she poured the clear gel into Tony’s wound.

“Now we just need a spark.” Barton handed a sharp arrow tip to Natasha. She took it and with her knife in her other hand she knew what to do.

“Lay him flat and hold him down.” She ordered, taking a deep breath preparing for what she was about to do. Steve pulled Tony’s back off the wall, lowering his head to the flat floor. He held his friend by the shoulders. With his one good arm Barton put his weight over Tony’s legs.

“Ready?” Natasha asked as she scraped the knife against the arrow head swiftly, making sure it generated a small spark.

“As we’ll ever be.” Barton replied for the both of them. Natasha hovered the item’s she held above Tony’s wound. She held her breath before striking the arrow head against the knife.


	4. Burn of the Past

Tony felt a warmth wrapping around him, he was tired, but he was happy to feel himself falling into a deep sleep. He couldn’t wait to be entangled by his dreams, his imagination able to run wild. Tony’s body was blissfully numb, the warmth like a blanket.

“How long has he been out?” A familiar voice spoke, Tony ignored it, squeezing his eyes shut even more.

“We need to stop the bleeding.” The same female voice spoke, echoing around him annoyingly. Again, he ignored it, not concentrating on the words at all. The warmth around him intensified, beckoning to sleep, to let his mind drift. He wanted to answer the call, however the voice continued to hassle him.

“Lay him flat and hold him down.” Tony went to open his eyes, confront whoever was keeping him awake. Panic enveloped him, his eyelids refusing to open. He tried to move, his limbs refused to move.

“Ready?” Natasha then asked, Tony finally recognising the voice of his fellow Avenger, of his friend. He wanted to call out, his body was not under his control, his mind floating in the ever-growing cold space around him. Pure agony ripped through Tony’s chest, his eyes snapped open, his body was still numb but the cold now snapped at his skin. He cried out, eyes darting around, he tried to move, he found his body pinned down. A warm hand on his forehead preventing him from even turning his head or lifting it.

“Keep him awake.” Natasha ordered, her voice firm with concern. 

“Sit him up.” He then heard Steve say. Hands moved around him, his eyes still not taking everything in, pain preventing everything from processing. Tony felt himself be pulled up, his head lolling to the side before his back was once again at a flat surface. Faces gathered around, something warm pressed against his neck, he found himself leaning into whatever it was.

“Tony?” Barton asked, everything suddenly coming into focus for Tony.

“What did you do to me?” He coughed out, his breathing heavy, his chest still burning.

“Cauterised your wound, it should prevent infection.” Natasha, took Tony’s face in her hands, making sure he was paying attention. “You need to stay awake Stark.”

“Think you can do that smartass?” Barton joked, humour not hiding his concern very well. With the pain easing his mind was becoming clearer, that fact that blood was no longer leaking from his chest an improvement. The clean slice in his reactor still producing a spark here and there.

“Easy.” Tony only just managed a smile before a wave of pain forced him to wince.

“We need to get out of here.” Steve stated the obvious, clarifying to the others that they were not yet out of the woods.

“Someone’s here Steve, they turned the power back on, the lights. Might have even caused that explosion” Natasha explained.

“Their looking for something and we’re in the way.” Barton continued, still watching Tony closely.

“We need to regroup find Thor and Banner, form a plan from there.” Steve needed all his players to generate his next move, the game was not yet over, and he had a feeling their opponent was moving against them. Tony’s fading colour and shivering form showed time was not on their side, but when is it ever.

“Stark think you can stand?” Barton stood by his friend, hand gestured towards him.

“Let’s find out.” Tony not only looked weak he sounded it, no matter how he tried to hide it. Tony clasped hold of Barton’s good arm and he was dragged to his feet. He was stabilised by both Barton and Natasha once he was up, everything deciding to spin now he was up right. The burning in his chest had been like a kick up the ass, a shot of adrenalin through his veins but he was still weak and his heart every now and then skipped a beat reminding him his life hung on a knifes edge. Barton forced Tony’s arm over his shoulders before clutching the genius’s side.

“I’ve got him.” Barton insured Steve with a comforting glance, leaving the captains hands free to fight whatever lay ahead in the German maze. With Barton’s injured arm he felt more of a burden, but he still kept his bow and quiver slung over his shoulder. Prepared to use it when necessary no matter his physical limits.

* * *

The gun shot had rung clear and true, both Thor and Banner couldn’t have mistaken it for anything else. It bounced off the walls and down every tunnel, traveling back and forth with each repeat of the echo. Leaving them no clue of which direction it had come from in the first place. Having found their way into the lit tunnels, they had simply been exploring the area looking for signs of life. Each noise they had chased lead nowhere, the startling gunshot had been the latest development.

“Natasha?” Banner wondered out loud, both him and Thor brought to a standstill. Natasha was the only one of them to carry guns, he could only hope it wasn’t someone they cared for on the other end. Banner adjusted his glasses waiting for Thor to respond.

“We keep moving, stay vigilant.” Thor seemed unfazed, keeping to the direction they had been traveling, the incline of the path at least letting them know they were heading back up, hopefully close to where they had fallen. Banner having lingered, lost in his own thoughts rushed to keep up.

“This place, what it was used for…” Banner thought back to files Natasha had searched through, the faces of the American soldiers in the photos. “Hydra was obsessed with creating the perfect solider and who best to test on than prisoners of war.” Death lined the walls, the whole place a grave. He couldn’t help but be remined of his own efforts to recreate the super solider serum and its own devastating effects on himself. He could only begin to imagine what the soldiers that had been imprisoned had gone through.

“Mortals cannot help but mess with things they do not understand.” Thor looked to Banner. “No offence.” He quickly added, knowing of the Hulks origin.

“Well us Mortals learn through trial and error… but some take it too far.” Banner included himself in that statistic, he had been engulfed by his work in the end. After the accident he would have preferred death to his present condition. Over time he had learned to accept it, No one should be forced to be at the mercy of experimental science, the soldiers that had been held in this mountain didn’t even have a choice not like Bruce did. 

“Banner do not dwell on the past.” Thor then told him, as if Banner’s thoughts have been out loud. “That is something that you cannot change, focus on the here and now.” Thor’s voice was low but humble. “Our friends are in need, we must keep to the task at hand.” Thor seemed to pick up the pace, forcing Banner to keep up. Thor’s words sat on Banner’s mind.

“Thanks Thor.” He smiled back at the god of thunder, his wisdom rare but true. He knows of the love hate relationship between Thor and the Hulk, but never has Banner been able to connect with Thor as the Hulk has done. Thor clasped his strong hand on Banner’s shoulder as they walked.

“Banner my friend, I’m always happy to educate mortals on their foolish ways.” Thor retrieved his hand, again with a genuine smile. Banner couldn’t help but shack his head with a smile of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but hope everyone is enjoying the story, see you soon.


	5. Family Name

Keeping to the rhythm of Barton’s walk was all that kept him going, Tony could barely feel his legs, muscle memory doing all the work, Barton guiding him and keeping him balanced. All that he could really feel was the burning in his chest, and the ever-fading beat of his heart under the flickering reactor.

“Whose idea was it to come here again?” Barton questioned, pulling Tony along, the others walking ahead a meter in front of them. Both ready for whatever came at them. Natasha gun in hand, Steve shield at the ready. 

“No clue.” Tony managed to reply, easily out of breath from just walking let alone talking.

“Well when we get out of this, you better take my ass somewhere warm.” The cold wasn’t only just attacking Tony but Barton as well, both not dressed for the extreme cold their bodies where suffering, unable to function in such an environment.

“Private jet straight to Hawaii.” Tony confirmed, still trying to catch his breath.

“Glass of rum, relaxing by warm crystal-clear water.” Barton could see it now, the white sand, the clear bright blue sky stretching out for miles. Suddenly Barton felt Tony’s head drop, it hung limp, but he still stood. With his one good arm around his friend’s waist, Barton was forced to call for assistant.

“Nat!” Her red hair whipped round instantly in response to Barton’s call. She was at their side in seconds, pulling Tony’s head back up. His eye fluttered, managing just to stay open.

“I’m fine.” Tony mumbled, blinking rapidly to try pull himself together. The sudden weakness had come out of nowhere, his heart having slowed dangerously for just a moment. Natasha still had one hand against Tony’s face, only being removed when Tony carefully brushed it away. Steve stood still ahead of the group watching, keeping vigil in the long tunnel.

“Steve, we don’t know where the others are, they could still be buried under the rubble for all we know.” She turned to the captain, seeming to plead for a new plan. “Stark doesn’t have the time to be wondering around these tunnels.”

“Then what do you suggest, because there is no way us four can get off this mountain without them.” Steve couldn’t hide his frustration anymore. “We have no jet, without the Iron man armour we have no form of communication. We find Thor at least we can send him for help.”

“What about whoever’s down here, the whole reason we came here?” Barton now joined in, tension beginning to rise. “Even if we find the others do you really think they will let us just walk out of here?” Steve approached his team mates, attempting to get them to fall in line.

“Maybe, we have no idea what we’re facing.”

“Where’s the suit?” Natasha suddenly asked, throwing Steve off.

“Back down where we fell, amongst the rubble. Why?”

“Like you said without the armour we have no form of communication, least we know where the suit is. Instead of wandering aimlessly around this maze.” Natasha’s voice was raised, no second thought to argue with her leader.

“She’s right Cap, this whole time we could be walking away from the others, at least we know where the armour is.”

“The suit won’t work without the arc reactor, the whole reason we left it behind because it was killing Tony.” The discussion had now escalated into an argument, stress and conflicting ideas forcing them against each other.

“So, you would have us continue to just walk around this place, maybe stumble upon Banner and Thor or possibly another trap.” Barton was with Natasha, he had had enough of walking with no end in sight.

“Yes, I would because-”

“The computers.” Tony’s quite voice cut the Captain off mid-sentence. Barton adjusted his grip around Tony, in the heat of the argument having forgotten he held a dying man on his hip. “The computers sent out a signal that brought us here, it can send it again.” Tony told the others, all eyes on him as he attempted to stand straight, his head heavy on his shoulders.

“Thor and Banner might try make their way back to the main lab, in the hopes of finding us.” Natasha told her thoughts to the group. Steve ran a hand through his dirty blond hair, calming down from the argument.

“keep to the larger tunnels, from what I remember the narrow ones never lead back to the control room.” Tony had to take a few deep breaths the pain in his chest always present.

“We head for the control room try and message for help, agreed?” Steve consulted the group, wanting everyone to agree on the plan, for them to once again act as a team.

“Agreed.” Natasha answered verbally while Barton gave a firm nod.

* * *

Bruce and Thor proceeded side by side, Banner rubbed his hands together trying to keep warm. Still heading on a slight incline, they had decided retracing their steps would be their best hope at finding the others, finding their way back to the main lab, the control room. The little German Bruce knew was finally coming in handy, what was left of the signs upon the walls guiding their way.

“Here on the right.” Bruce directed Thor, they turned the corner and large double worn steel door waited for them. The god of thunder took the lead. For once he took a quieter, gentle approach coaxing the door open instead of knocking it down. They both immediately recognised the room, it was the lab they had first entered when they had arrived. The dust was still disturbed where they had walked, the computer Steve and Tony had inspected still cleared of dust, the folders Bruce and Natasha had sifted through still scattered across a desk.

“Do you think they returned here?” Thor asked studying the shoe prints in the dust they had created before.

“No, they haven’t.” The foreign voice startled the pair, they spun round the door they had just passed through slamming closed, a new figure standing between them and the door. Thor stepped forward, putting himself between the stranger and Banner. His hammer at the ready. “Not yet anyway.” The two Avengers studied the man before them, a purple mask covering his entire head and neck, the rest of his attire basic black combat gear. It was hard to miss the long sword in his belt, gun on his opposite hip.

“Who are you?” Thor demanded, not shifting from his strong stance.

“A visionary.” His accent was distinct, clearly of some sort of German origin. He practically drew his sword in slow motion, no hint of fear in his posture. An unusual sense of control held by the stranger. The hilt of the sword fit perfectly in his hand, an extension of his arm.

“I knew restoring power to this place would be a risk, had a feeling people would be watching… waiting.” The man inspected his sword, having laid the blade against the gloved palm of his hand. With his thumb he rubbed away a small imperfection in the swords shine.

“You knew someone would come.” Banner repeated the information, helping him process what was happening.

“I would never have guessed the Avengers would turn up on my doorstep.” The man seemed pleased, a smile possibly forming under his mask. His eyes not even visible under white lenses. “An added bonus.”

“Enough.” Thor acted rushing the man. His sword raised in a heartbeat and Thor was forced to defend himself, their weapons clashing together. Thor was instantly surprised by the strength of his foe; no normal human could ever hope to match him.

“Your quite right.” The man swiftly stepped to the side, letting Thor’s own strength work against him forcing him to regain his balance. His tattered cape ripped through the air as he spun round.

Thor immediately realised his mistake. Banner stood like a stone with a blade to his delicate throat. In an instance Thor’s stance changed, his grip on his hammer loosened and he raised his hands slightly up as if surrendering.

“I expected more.” Disappointment riddled the foreign man’s tone. Banner was rigged in his grip, his chin raised in fear of the blade.

“You don’t want to piss me off.” Banner threatened with the Hulk clawing at the final layers of his mind. Banner could only just hear the man chuckle under his mask.

“Who are you?” Thor boomed, his anger starting to match the Hulks.

“Like my fathers before me, call me Zemo.” Pride burst from his words. Banner knew the name, he could recall a past attached to it. The blade suddenly edged closer, when he let out a staggered breath the sword kissed his skin.

“Release him.” Thor tried to take a step closer but Zemo forced Bruce to take a step back.

“You might want to stay calm.” Zemo whispered into Banner’s ear. “Your green friend will bring this mountain down on top of us and your friends.” Bruce knew he spoke the truth, the structure integrity of the facility compromised, supporting beams cracked and chipped. The Hulks fury could cause more devastation than the explosion that had buried them before. However, he feared he might not have a choice, his heart was pounding, his breathing hard to control, fists clenched at his side.

“Bruce!” Natasha’s voice accompanied the sound of a door swinging open, he could barely turn to face her. With his free hand Zemo pulled his gun from his hip and fired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its another short chapter but I hope because I'm trying to upload everyday you can forgive me. see you soon


	6. End

With the Captain at her side Natasha led her friends down the icy tunnels of the nightmare they had found themselves in, there speed was hindered by Tony’s mobility. For the genius time was starting to become irrelevant, simply just trying to deal with each second which came at him, Barton doing his best to help him through it. Natasha could see that he was still lucid and with them, it gave her hope. A sudden slam rumbled through the mountain, making everyone jump in surprise and confusion. Anything that broke the silence seeming to be unnatural. For once they could tell that the sound was close and which direction it had come from. Barton urged Tony to pick up the pace and he answered with his best effort. Both Natasha and Steve spotted the sign straight away as they turned the corner, the German words leading them exactly where they wanted to go. Before they were able to enter they could hear someone on the other side.

“Release him.” Thor’s words were clear, the god of thunder showing fear making everyone fill with dread. Both Steve and Natasha rushed ahead, forcing the door in front of them open.

“Bruce!” Her words left her cold lips without thought, just seeing him with a sword to his throat enough to cause her to react before thinking. Steve recognised the stranger’s headwear immediately, the simple purple mask with white lenses concealing his eyes taking him back before he was encased in ice. Another thought didn’t have time pass, Zemo brought his gun from his hip and fired in their direction. Steve raised his shield in the blink of an eye, the bullet grazed the side of the brightly coloured vibranium shield, slicing Natasha’s arm. The bullet had been intended for Steve, Natasha being collateral damage. The shock brought the black widow to one knee, a hand clasped to her arm. Zemo went to fire again but Bruce retaliated, throwing his back against his foe the blade scratching his throat. With them both brought to the floor Banner scrambled away, he could see a green tint in the veins of his hands. Thor was on top of Zemo in seconds kicking the blade away from the man, his gun having already be forced a distance away in the fall. But again, the usual strength and nimbleness of his enemy took Thor off guard. With a sweep of the leg he was knocked down, giving Zemo the time he needed to reclaim the sword and get back on his feet. Just in time to parry the captain’s incoming shield. It collided with a wall before rattling on the ground. Steve even without the shield did not hesitate rushing Zemo, his gauntlet met the blade, his other hand catching Zemo’s fist.

“Nice to finally meet you Captain, my father spoke so highly of you.”

“Zemo.” Steve remembered through gritted teeth. A foe he had battled when the war still raged. He recalled the experiments the man had put himself through to try to match the effects of the super solider serum, how in the end he had killed himself with his goal for strength and immortality.

“People saw my father as a fool, but he was a genius and Hydra knew it.” Their strength seemed to match, Zemo even starting to overpower the Captain. Lightening suddenly struck Zemo sending him flying sideways, crashing down into a desk, causing it to buckle and snap. There was only a moment pause before Zemo pulled himself up out of the wreckage, having been able to cling to his sword he still held it in hand. Both Steve and Thor watched on as the man stood without a scratch.

“You’ll find Captain that like my father I’m rather… Resilient.” A bellowing, fear inducing roar then moved the very ground they stood on.

* * *

When the fight had begun Natasha had only moments to regain herself, her hand still held her minor wound blood slipped through her fingers a stinging pain very prominent. Having left Tony leaning behind a large concrete pillar Barton had rushed over taking her good arm and dragging her back to cover. The three of them huddled behind the pillar all trying to catch up with what was happening.

“You alright?” Barton asked kneeling down by Natasha, Tony standing managing to hold himself up by leaning on the pillar, peering round the edge with dazed eyes to watch his friends fight their strange foe. That’s when he spotted Banner, having crawled behind a desk he was fighting the Hulk with all his might. His skin was turning green his fists clenched in anger. With Barton’s attention on Natasha Tony forced himself out from being cover, from relative safety. Immediately he stumbled onto one knee, hand clutching his chest in pain. He fought threw it, as soon as he attempted to pick himself up Steve’s shield suddenly slammed down on the ground in front of him making his jump back. Keeping close to the ground Tony with one hand still clutched to his chest managed to get to Bruce. He crashed down at his side out of breath, pain blurring his vision, head spinning.

“Bruce?” Tony wheezed taking hold of Banner’s shoulder with one hand, his other still on his own chest, the arc reactor flicking rapidly under his fingers. Deep green ran through Bruce’s veins, his face scrunched in pain.

“Tony?” He only just managed to reply through his clenched jaw, his eyes where a vibrant green, a large hand grasped at what was left of Tony’s top. “Go.” He mumbled. “Go!” He then ordered when Tony did not move. Banners skin was turning green his muscles growing, his cloths starting to tighten around his body. More hands suddenly grabbed at Tony pulling his up and away. Once brought out from behind the desk he watched Zemo crash down on the other side of the room, lightning having struck him violently. Natasha and Barton didn’t stop to watch as they practically dragged Tony away from Banner heading for the exit. Tony watched Zemo stand having withstood the mighty lightning of Thor. The roar that followed was deafening. The desk Banner had been behind ripped in two and was thrown in all directions. One of the heavy metal table legs smashed into an old half crumbled concrete pillar. Part of the roof had no choice but to crumble, forcing Natasha and Barton to pull Tony in another direction their path now blocked.

* * *

Thor’s full attention suddenly switched targets, his eyes focused on the Hulk. The ground then withstood a beating and the Hulk ran at Zemo, anger consuming him. He had fought too hard to keep the Hulk locked away, now instead of sharing the driver seat Hulk had full control of the wheel.

“Hulk stop!” The Captain tried to get through to their green friend, to no prevail. The Hulk tried to grab at Zemo, but he slipped between his legs. Hulk span round, not liking the man’s tricks, it somehow having made him angrier. Zemo no longer being in control of the situation seemed panicked, seemingly have relied on Banner’s unwillingness to let the Hulk free and bring the mountain down. However just as the Hulk went to swing at Zemo again Thor intercepted sending them crashing through floor after floor taking them to a lower level. This left Steve and Zemo staring at each other as the dust settled, the roaring echoing from bellow.

“Cap!” Barton then called, Steve looked to find his shield in his one good hand, ready to send it his way. Natasha fired her gun, the bullet cut in half by Zemo’s blade. It was if he had known of her next move, his unnatural speed nothing more than unnatural. The shield was suddenly in-flight Steve dived over the chasm that had just been created, meeting his shield mid-air before landing perfectly on the other side. He drove the shield into Zemo’s chest. An arrow knocked his sword from his hand, Barton had painfully ripped his arm from his sling and fired the arrow from his bow. He had dropped the bow as soon as the shot was fired, the pain too much. A bullet then sang, digging itself into Zemo’s leg making him take a knee. Natasha taking her side by Steve as he planted his fist in the side of Zemo’s head.

“It’s over.” Steve informed him, if he had not already guessed it he was outnumbered.

“The simple minded would think death is the end, but that is far from the truth, my father is dead, but his legacy lives on… his research.” Steve noticed too late that Zemo was stalling. He pulled a syringe from a pocket in his belt and injected himself. He was on his feet before anyone could act, his legs holding him, not caring a bullet remained imbedded within one. His hand snapped up around Steve’s neck a grip like no other, he could feel his neck about to snap. A bright blue beam suddenly struck Zemo again making him acquainted with the ground. This time he remained there. Smoke rising from his side where the beam at hit. Steve had his own hand to his throat as he tried to take deep breaths. He turned to find Tony looking back at him. He weakly stood his own arc reactor in hand, a hollow hole in his chest, the wires detached as it barely flashed. Barton caught him as he fell, having been the closest. Bringing him gently to the ground. Everything seemed to go silent for Steve, he didn’t hear Natasha call Tony’s name, he couldn’t hear the deep growling of the Hulk from somewhere below. He couldn’t yet be at his friends’ side, having yet to deal with the man that put him on deaths door. Zemo still hadn’t moved, a man that had once stood so proud had been reduced to nothing. Steve knelt down to find the man still breathing. He tried to swing at Steve, but he was slow and weak, the unusual strength and power he had before having abandoned him.

“It had worked, for a moment it had worked.” Zemo wheezed, he was fading and fast. Steve could see his wound was only minor, something else was killing the man before him. “So many years so many experiments I knew my father was close.” Zemo laughed a painful laugh. Steve listened to the dying man, no matter how much he wanted to be at Tony’s side, he needed answers.

“Your father ran this place, didn’t he? He experimented on the soldiers, he was trying to perfect the serum.” Steve didn’t need Zemo to say a word, he could see all the clues right in front of him.

“For a moment he had, for a moment I had you in my grasp.” Zemo’s lungs suddenly began to falter, his heart slowed, and the man grew still.

“For a moment you may have.” The man at his feet had passed, no longer being among the living. Steve was then on his feet in seconds, rushing to Tony’s side. 

* * *

Tony had known what needed to be done, he hadn’t seen himself leaving the mountain alive anyway. Not with the wound in his chest and the damage to the reactor. Least he could do was make sure his team did. He had removed the arc reactor in the safety of cover as the others battled Zemo. He forced his mind to work pulling wires from his chest, dismantling part of the reactor to allow it to function as a weapon. Working round his wound was painful but once the reactor was detached he felt disconnected, the world already slipping away. Tony blinked, and he was suddenly on his feet, the reactor went off sparking and sputtering in his hands. The beam struck Zemo as planned knocking him down hopefully for the finale time. Tony made eye contact with Steve and suddenly Barton had a hold of him and he was staring at the ceiling, still clutching his reactor in hand.

“Tony stay with me.” Natasha voice was still recognisable, her face coming into vison a few times. Time passed while Tony was in and out of consciousness, next he knew Steve was at his side. He could no longer feel the reactor in his hand.

“Tony you need to stay awake.” The captain squeezed his hand, he hadn’t even noticed he held his hand. Tony’s eyes fluttered, he finally felt warm for what felt like the first time and the more he slipped away the warmer he got. For a second, he thought he heard Bruce and Thor but quickly forgot about it. His chest then felt heavier, a for a brief moment he felt more alive. He opened his eyes to find his reactor back in his chest, the light only blinking every ten seconds.

“That should give us time.” There was Banner again, Tony again thinking the hulk was still locked fists with Thor, he blamed his fragile mind for the trickery. Hands suddenly lifted him, he didn’t even have the energy to cry out. His eye again creaked open, not actually sure on when he closed them. His hands hung in front over a muscular back, a breeze on his face as Thor seemed to be gliding down a dark space. He never felt Thor land, he never felt being placed on his back, in the end he let the warmth take him. the feeling to pleasant to resist.

* * *

Tony woke, he was weak and very confused. He willed his eyes open and they did. Steve sat at his side, half asleep. The room seemed to shake gently prompting Tony to recognise a roar of an engine. Moving his eyes from Steve, his hands moved to his chest. His reactor had been replaced, an unknown metal component sat in his chest, wires extending from it. Panic quickly took Tony and he griped at the wires frightened. Steve suddenly grabbed at Tony’s frantic hands.

“Tony, Tony it’s alright” Steve’s calming voice settled his friend, allowing him to take deep breaths.

“What happened?” Tony voice was strained. Steve took his seat again by Tony, having jumped up when he had seen him attacking the wires that were keeping him alive.

“You saved me.” Steve smiled, eyes showing genuine gratitude.

“Zemo?” Tony could now tell he was on some sort of jet; the interior was black and clearly held high tech equipment.

“In the end he met the same fate as his father.” Steve looked down showing sympathy for the madman. “He had been looking for his father’s research and he had found it, he injected himself with an unstable recreation of the super soldier serum. It killed him.” Tony looked to the ceiling of the jet letting out a sigh.

“Banner?” Tony suddenly remembered again he tried to sit upright. Steve again pushed him back down gently.

“Fine, everyone’s fine. Thor dealt with the Hulk, he got Banner back and he saved you.”

“Where are we?” Tony had so many questions, after each answer he got it only prompted more.

“Zemo’s jet, during their fight Thor found it further down in the mountain.” Tony adjusted his position slightly, trying not to jostle the wires in his chest. “Everything’s going to be alright Tony” Tony reach out with a hand towards Steve, the captain took his hand.

“Thank you.” Their eyes met and there was an exchange in gratitude. Steve squeezed his friends’ hand.

“No thank you.”


End file.
